thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Grace (Fear)/Staffel 5
"Unvermeidbarer Schmerz" Grace trifft im Wald auf Morgan, der mit einem radioaktiven Beißer in einer ihrer Fallen kämpft und auf ihn schießt, bevor sie ihn mit vorgehaltener Waffe festhält. Sie verlangt, dass er sich auszieht, aber Alicia springt auf sie ein, nimmt ihre Maske ab und fragt, wo Al ist. Grace erklärt, ein Kraftwerk sei letztes Jahr eingeschmolzen und Morgan müsse dekontaminiert werden, nachdem er einen davon betroffenen Infizierten getötet habe. Grace steht dann neben ihrem Truck, als Morgan duscht. Sie schlägt vor, dass er seinen Ehering auszieht, um sich darunter zu scheuern, was ihn unruhig macht. Sie sagt Alicia, dass sie Al nicht gesehen hat, erklärt sich aber bereit zu helfen, nachdem sie sich um den Körper des Beißers gekümmert und die Untoten an der Absturzstelle auf weitere radioaktive untersucht hat. Alicia akzeptiert, besteht aber darauf, ihre Waffe zu behalten, und gibt die Warnung von Grace an John und June weiter Eine Weile später bestätigt Grace an der Absturzstelle, dass die verstorbenen Beißer alle sauber sind, und ist besorgt darüber, dass der Flugzeugabsturz ihren Zaun niedergeschlagen hat, da sie in diesem Bereich keine Vogelfallen hat und der Zaun der einzige war, was die radioaktiven Beißer davon abhält, die östliche Grenze zu überqueren. Sie besteht darauf, die Gegend zu durchsuchen und ihren Zaun zu reparieren, während Alicia denkt, dass sie nur Zeit verschwenden, während Al noch lebt und ihre Hilfe brauchen könnte. Die Annäherung einer kleinen Herde unterbricht ihre Auseinandersetzung und Grace entdeckt einen Dosimeter auf einem Geher. Grace ist mit Morgans Hilfe einverstanden, als Alicia die Beißer nacheinander erlöst. Während Alicia mit einem Beißer kämpft, identifiziert Grace den radioaktiven Beißer anhand ihres Gerätes und erschießt ihn, nachdem sie den richtigen gefunden hat. In dieser Nacht kritisiert Grace Alicias Handlungen. Sie erklärt, wie sie einst Betriebsleiterin des Werks war und es zu einem sicheren Hafen für die Arbeiter und ihre Familien machte, als der Ausbruch passierte. Grace drückt Reue und Schuld über den Tod ihrer Freunde in der Kernschmelze aus und gibt sich die Schuld für ihren Verlust. Sie sagt Morgan, dass noch 63 radioaktive Beißer übrig sind und sie sich jetzt darum kümmern muss, wie sie es vorher nicht konnte. Nachdem sie von John und June erfahren haben, dass sie mehr radioaktive Wanderer gefunden haben, begibt sich die Gruppe nach Camp Cackleberry, wo Grace die wiederbelebten Bewohner erlöst, die von den Untoten infiziert wurden. Später bereitet sich Grace darauf vor, in ihrem Lastwagen abzureisen, um die Überreste zu entsorgen, als Morgan ihr sagt, dass sie ihr helfen wird, den Rest ihrer Freunde zu finden, aber sie lehnt ab, denn sie möchte nicht das Leben eines anderen riskieren. Morgan erinnert sie daran, dass sie immer auf der anderen Seite des Funkgeräts sind, wenn sie sie braucht, und Grace bittet sie, sie zu kontaktieren, wenn sie mehr von ihren Leuten finden. "Der Kleine Prinz" Grace ist in ihrem Truck, als sie über das Walkie von Morgan kontaktiert wird, um sie über ihren Plan zu informieren, das Flugzeug zu reparieren, und sie auffordert, mit ihnen zu gehen. Grace erwägt zu antworten, schaltet aber stattdessen das Radio aus und betritt die Strahlungszone in ihrem Anzug. Später kontaktiert Grace Morgan über das Walkie und bittet ihn, den Generator der Ladestation auszuschalten und für den Transport vorzubereiten. Sie erklärt, dass der zweite Reaktor der Anlage in Gefahr ist, einzuschmelzen, und sie braucht den Generator, um ihnen Zeit zur Flucht zu verschaffen, obwohl sie nicht glaubt, dass sie die Kernschmelze dauerhaft stoppen kann. Unterwegs hilft Morgan Grace dabei, den Generator zu einem der Straßensperren zu transportieren, und sie räumen ihn zusammen. Morgan versucht weiterhin, Grace davon zu überzeugen, dass das Leben für sie mehr ist als ihre Mission, aber Grace weigert sich, es zu glauben und ist entschlossen, alles zu tun, um seiner Gruppe die Zeit zu geben, die sie zur Flucht benötigen. Morgan findet dann sein in Plastik eingewickeltes Stab auf der Rückseite ihres Lastwagens und erzählt ihr, wie der Mann, der es ihm gegeben hat und ihm klar gemacht hat, dass es über den Tod hinaus mehr gibt. Grace verrät dann, dass sie ihn dazu verleitet hat, aus dem LKW auszusteigen, da sie nicht bereit ist, sein Leben zu riskieren, um die Kernschmelze zu verzögern, und alleine in die Strahlungszone fährt und Morgan an der Straßensperre zurücklässt. "Boden unter den Füßen" Grace kommt zu Lonestar Power & Light und beginnt, den Generator anzuschließen, als Morgan sie kontaktiert. Grace ist schockiert, als sie erfährt, dass Morgan sich in der radioaktiven Zone befindet, und schlägt vor, dass er die Häuser einiger Arbeiter in der Nähe nach einem Fahrzeug durchsucht, um seine Freunde zu retten. Kurz darauf überlädt der Generator und Grace warnt Morgan, dass sie nur noch zwölf bis vierundzwanzig Stunden bis zur zweiten Kernschmelze haben. Sie behauptet, sie könne es reparieren und werde sie mit dem Flugzeug treffen, aber Morgan kann erkennen, dass Grace lügt. Nach der Rettung von Strand und Charlie kommt Morgan, nachdem er einen anderen Strahlungsanzug im Auto eines Arbeiters gefunden hat, um Grace zu helfen. Die beiden können den Generator reparieren und die Kernschmelze verzögern. In dieser Nacht äußert sich Grace besorgt über den Grad der Strahlung, der Morgan ausgesetzt gewesen sein könnte, zumal er kein Dosimeter hat, um sie zu zeigen. Morgan erklärt Grace, dass er wusste, dass er sie nur dazu bringen konnte, ihr Leben zu retten, indem er sie zwang, sein Leben zu retten, indem sie ging. Morgan spricht mit Grace über Eastman und darüber, was er Morgan über das Leben beigebracht hat. Er meint, obwohl Grace nicht weiß, wie viel Zeit sie noch hat, muss ihr Leben nicht zu Ende gehen. Grace willigt ein, sich Morgans Gruppe anzuschließen, um im Flugzeug abzureisen. Grace fährt Morgan zurück in Richtung Truck Stop, als er mit Alicia Kontakt aufnimmt, die ihnen nichts über ihre Begegnung mit einem radioaktiven Infizierte erzählt. Als Alicia vor einer Herde davonläuft, ertönt ein Alarm im Kraftwerk. Grace bestätigt Morgan, dass die Alarme den Beginn der zweiten Kernschmelze signalisieren. "Ist da draußen irgendjemand?" Unterwegs sagt Grace Alicia, dass es ihr gut gehen soll, nachdem sie sich heiß von ihrem Truck geduscht hat und wütend versucht, das kontaminierte Blut abzuspülen. Während die Sirenen des Atomkraftwerks weiter läuten, fahren sie von der herannahenden Herde weg. Eine Weile später hört Grace, wie Morgan verspricht, Alicia Aikido beizubringen. Sie stoppt den Lastwagen, als die Infizierten vorbeiziehen und auf die Sirene zugehen. Plötzlich stoppt die Sirene und das Atomkraftwerk explodiert. Die Infizierten wenden sich dann ihrem Lastwagen zu, als Grace versucht, wegzufahren. Sie stößt gegen ein Auto auf der Barrikade, bleibt hängen und zwingt sie zur Flucht. Grace, Morgan und Alicia rennen zum Flugplatz, die Infizierten dicht dahinter. Morgan strahlt Luciana aus, um allen zu sagen, sie solle sich auf den Flug vorbereiten, aber sie sagt, John und Dwight seien noch nicht da, und Morgan bittet sie, ihm beim Kampf gegen die Infizierten zu helfen. Morgan hat seinem Stab aus Graces Truck geholt und fragt sie, ob die Verwendung für ihn sicher ist, was sie angesichts der größeren Bedrohung durch die radioaktive Wolke bestätigt. Grace und die Gruppe laufen dann rückwärts zum Flugzeug, als sich die Infizierten nähern. June sagt Morgan, dass sie John ein Versprechen gegeben hat und sie in das Flugzeug steigen müssen. Grace und die Gruppe rennen zum Flugzeug, als John und Dwight in Sherrys Van an den Infizierten vorbeifahren. Jeder schafft es sicher im Flugzeug, während eine Rauchwolke aus dem Reaktor die Landebahn füllt. Strand und Al heben ab und schaffen es ins Freie. In der Luft zerbricht Grace Morgans Stab in zwei Hälften und wirft die kontaminierte Hälfte aus dem Flugzeug, so dass die verbleibende Hälfte für ihn sicher ist. Morgan dankt ihr, sieht aber nicht erfreut aus. Sie sieht dann glücklich zu, wie John June einen Antrag macht und sie es akzeptiert. In dieser Nacht braust das Flugzeug auf die dunkle Landebahn zu, während Wendell in letzter Sekunde die Lichter repariert, damit das Flugzeug endlich landen kann. Grace wird Sarah von Morgan vorgestellt und trifft dann den Rest der Gruppe. Plötzlich meldet sich eine Frau im Radio bei Morgan und fragt, ob das sein Flugzeug sei, das über ihm fliegt. Sie hat seine Kisten gesehen und möchte seine Hilfe. Die Kommunikation wird unterbrochen, als Logan das Signal unterbricht und sagt, dass sie sich unterhalten müssen. Er hält in einem alten Lastwagen, während alle ihre Waffen auf ihn richten. Logan sagt Grace und der Gruppe, dass das Benzin schlecht läuft und dass Clayton eine Bohrinsel aufgeschrieben hat. Er sagt, wenn sie sein Tagebuch aushändigen, wird er ihnen helfen, es zu finden. Sie sind skeptisch, aber er macht den Fall, dass sie niemandem ohne sie helfen können, und schlägt vor, dass sie es zuerst vor seiner ehemaligen Crew finden sollten. "Kanal 4" Einige Zeit später bildeten Grace und die Gruppe einen Konvoi, der durch Texas reiste, um anderen zu helfen und sie einzuladen, sich ihrer Gemeinde anzuschließen, und zusätzliche Außenposten zu errichten, um die Überlebenden zu rekrutieren, die sich über Funk an sie wandten. In einem Interview von Althea erklärt Grace, dass sie versucht, jeden Tag nutzt und ihr Bedauern zu ignorieren. Sie soll auch Teil der Sicherheit des Basislagers sein und die Leute, wenn nötig, neben June zum Außenposten eskortieren. Als sie aufgezeichnet wird, wie sie ihren Hals berührt, fragt Al sie danach. Grace sagt, dass sie nur darauf vorbereitet sein möchte, wenn sie krank wird, weil sie einer tödlichen Dosis Strahlung ausgesetzt ist. Nachts versammeln sich Grace und der Rest der Gruppe in ihrem Lager, um gemeinsam zu Abend zu essen. Dann fragt Al die Gruppe, was sie wollen. Grace gibt zu, dass sie noch viel mehr Dinge zu tun hat. Das Band endet damit, dass sich alle an zukünftige Überlebende wenden, um anderen zu helfen. "210 Wörter pro Minute" Grace, Morgan und Dwight machen sich auf den Weg, um einen Mann namens Charles, der gebissen wurde, in einem Einkaufszentrum zu finden und ihn zu erlösen. Am Eingang tötet Dwight einen Infizierten mit seiner Axt und führt Grace und Morgan hinein. In einem Büro finden Grace und Morgan einen iPod mit einer Notiz von Charles, die seine Lieblingslieder verspricht. Sie finden auch einen Stuhl, auf dem er sich gefesselt hat, bis er sich verwandelte, und eine Herde von Infizierten im Erdgeschoss zu ging. Plötzlich fällt Grace in Ohnmacht und Morgan fordert Dwight auf, ein Erste-Hilfe-Set zu finden. Grace wird von Morgan auf eine Matratze gelegt und schließlich geweckt. Dwight kommt mit dem Update von Daniel herein. Morgan weist Dwight an, zur Karawane zurückzukehren, um Lastwagen zu bringen, damit sie aufladen können, während Grace entscheidet, dass sie zurückbleibt und hilft. Nachdem sie sich ausgeruht hat, hört Grace "Eine Geschichte von zwei Städten" auf dem iPod, während sie sich die Herde im Erdgeschoss ansieht und sich darauf vorbereitet, Charles zu finden. Morgan stoppt sie und Grace gibt zu, dass sie zur Notaufnahme unten gehen wollte, um herauszufinden, ob sie wirklich eine Strahlenvergiftung hat. Sie bittet Morgan, ihr zu helfen, zum Generator zu gelangen, und sie wird den Rest erledigen, und er stimmt zu. Morgan benutzt ein Spielzeugauto, um die Infizierten wegzulocken, während er und Grace versuchen, zum Generator zu gelangen. Auf dem Weg nach unten geht Grace auf einen Infizierten zu, die sie für Chuck hält, aber die ganze Herde zwingt sie, sich in einem Geschäft einzusperren. Morgan versichert ihr, dass Dwight sie morgen retten wird. Nach einer Weile verbinden sich Grace und Morgan über ihre Vergangenheit hinweg und sie wiederholt, wie ängstlich sie über die Strahlung ist. Als Grace ihn auffordert, über seinen Sohn zu sprechen, lehnt er ab. Plötzlich fangen die Infizierten an, das Glas an der Tür zu brechen und sie sind gezwungen, sich zu bewegen. Während sie die dunklen Gänge des Einkaufszentrums durchqueren, erklärt Morgan Grace, dass Duane sechs Jahre alt war, als er ihm ein ferngesteuertes Auto besorgte. "Er brachte mich zum Lächeln. Er tat es. Siehst du, ich war immer eine Art ernster Kerl, außer mit ihnen. Deshalb wusste ich, dass es richtig war", erklärt Morgan, während er auch zugibt, dass er bei seinem ersten Date mit seiner Frau lächelte. Dann fragt er Grace, ob sie jemanden hat, aber sie gibt zu, dass sie nie aus Angst eine Beziehung haben wollte. Sie bringen den Generator zum Laufen und der Strom geht in der Mall an. Sie heben das Tor der Klinik an, woraufhin der Alarm ertönt und eine neue Horde von Infizierten sie verfolgt. Morgan wird von einem Infizierten auf einer Rolltreppe angegriffen und Grace rettet ihn. Die Herde macht sich auf den Weg mit der Rolltreppe hinauf und sie werden auch von den Seiten umgeben. Grace findet einen Weg, die Rolltreppe wieder nach unten zu schicken. Sie brechen in den Sicherheitsraum ein und schalten schließlich den Alarm aus. Grace greift nach den Schlüsseln, als Morgan Charles auf einem der Monitore bemerkt, der noch am Leben ist. Grace und Morgan finden Chuck auf dem Dach und er sagt ihnen, dass er immer noch unter den Sternen begraben werden möchte, obwohl es eine wolkige Nacht ist. Grace holt ein Kinderspielzeug, das Sterne auf einen Überhang anzeigt, und er schätzt es, vor Freude zu weinen. Am nächsten Tag begraben Grace und Morgan Chuck vor dem Einkaufszentrum und legen eine ausgestopfte Schildkröte auf ihn. Sie schaffen es in die Notaufnahme, wo Grace entscheidet, dass sie nicht mehr hineingehen will, weil sie nicht herausfinden will, wann sie sterben wird. Sie hängen im Einkaufszentrum ab und fahren mit dem Karussell. Später kommt der Rest der Gruppe an. Daniel fragt Morgan, ob es eine Cinnabon-Rolle gibt, wird aber enttäuscht. Dwight aktualisiert sie über seinen Einlauf und schlägt vor, dass sie vorsichtiger sein sollten. Tess erwähnt dann, dass sie sich auf einer Ranch niederlassen könnten, an der sie vorbeikamen. Sie stimmen zu und die Gruppe beginnt, die Einkaufszentrum-Vorräte in ihre Lastwagen zu laden. Grace schaltet ihr Hörbuch auf normale Geschwindigkeit und signalisiert damit, dass sie endlich ihr Leben genießt. Sie ist jedoch gebrochen, als Morgan ihr sagt, dass er nicht mit ihr geht, weil er Al helfen muss. Sie vergießen separat Tränen, als er losfährt. "Heute und Morgen" Grace arbeitet an einigen Sonnenkollektoren, während sie sich ihr Hörbuch anhört. Daniel erregt ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie gesteht ihm, dass sie über die Zukunft nachdenkt und die Tafeln zur Verwendung in jeder zukünftigen Gemeinschaft, die sie gründen könnten, aufbewahren möchte. Plötzlich erhält sie über Funk einen Anruf vom Konvoi wegen des Verlusts der Ölfelder und informiert Daniel. Nachts gibt Grace und Daniels Getriebe auf, weil ihr Lastwagen zu schwer mit Vorräten ist. Sie schlägt vor, dass sie sich in der Zwischenzeit an einem Ort in der Nähe aufhalten. Unterwegs erzählt Daniel Grace, dass er für eine Weile nur Skidmark hatte. Plötzlich tauchen Infizierte auf und überwältigen sie und ruinieren seine Vinylsammlung. Sie finden in einem verlassenen Restaurant Unterschlupf. Später erzählt Daniel Grace, dass er diese Aufzeichnungen für Charlie mit bringen wollte, der ihm geholfen hat, seinen Ort, wo er mit Skidmark lebte, zu verlassen. Er bittet sie, sich um Charlie zu kümmern, falls ihm jemals etwas zustößt, und sie stimmt zu. Grace verrät dann, dass sie wünscht, sie könnte Morgan mehr helfen, aber Daniel versichert ihr, dass sie es bereits getan hat. Sie entdeckt dann eine Gitarre und schlägt vor, Charlie damit zu unterrichten. Zusammen singen sie den Refrain von "End of the Line". Am nächsten Morgen beginnt Grace, ihrer Krankheit zu erliegen, als Morgan sie strahlt. Er sagt Grace, dass sie reden müssen, aber Daniel nimmt ab und sagt, dass sie schrecklich krank geworden ist. Grace sagt Morgan, dass sie hofft, ihn wiederzusehen und ihm beim Lächeln zuzusehen, aber sie glaubt nicht, dass noch viel Zeit übrig ist. Daniel gibt ihm ihren Standort und fängt an, Grace zu trösten. "Kanal 5" Grace und der Rest der Karawane fahren weiter auf der Suche nach einem dauerhaften Zuhause. Sie ist dehydriert und hat Probleme, das Essen niedrig zu halten. Morgan kümmert sich um sie und gibt zu, dass er ihr nicht gesagt hat, was er vorhatte. Nachts bringen Grace und Daniel Charlie bei, wie man Gitarre spielt, und Grace hofft, dass sie lange genug am Leben bleibt, um sich dort niederzulassen. Später wird Grace ohnmächtig, bekommt aber Medikamente von Morgan. Als sie aufwacht, fragt Grace Morgan, was los ist und er lenkt wieder ab. Später beschließt Morgan, die Gruppe am Morgen zu verlassen. Am nächsten Tag stoppt der Konvoi seinen LKW, weil er zu schwer ist, um eine Brücke zu überqueren. Die Drähte fangen an zu reißen, also weist Morgan alle an, die Brücke ohne die Autos zu überqueren. Plötzlich fährt Virginia vor und bietet Hilfe an, erklärt, dass sie ihnen gefolgt ist und nicht glauben kann, dass sie zusätzliche Ressourcen verwendet haben, um Grace zu helfen. Jedoch hört niemand auf Virgina und sie befiehlt ihren Leuten, ihre Gewehre in die Luft zu schießen, damit eine nahe Herde sie findet. Sie erinnert sie daran, ihr einen Schrei zu geben und fährt davon. Grace wird dabei unterstützt, die Brücke zu passieren, während Morgan, Strand und Al mit den Gehern umgehen. Wenn mehr ankommen, ist Morgan gezwungen, alle hin und her zu bewegen. Tom stolpert, während er aufzeichnet, wie der Truck durch die Brücke fällt. Er lacht über sein Glück, bis auch die Brücke unter ihm zusammenbricht. Später ruhen Grace und die anderen am Straßenrand, bevor Morgan der Gruppe sagt, dass sie weitermachen sollen, und Janis sagt, dass es das ist, was Tom gewollt hätte. Sie lassen ihre Lastwagen stehen und machen sich zu Fuß auf den Weg. Einige Zeit später findet die Gruppe eine Werbetafel für die Humbug's Gulch. Morgan holt Grace ein und gesteht beinahe seine Gefühle, aber sie stoppt ihn. "Ich will es nicht schwerer machen", sagt sie. Später erreichen sie die Schlucht, sehen aber, dass sie von Wanderern völlig überrannt ist. Die Gruppe diskutiert ihren nächsten Schritt. Grace und die anderen hören dann als Morgan Virginia um Hilfe bittet. "Am Ende" Grace und der Rest der Überlebenden der Karawane ruhen sich am Rande von Humbug's Gulch aus, als Morgan Kontakt mit Virginia aufnimmt, um Hilfe zu erhalten. Als Morgan nach ihr sieht, erzählt Grace ihm, dass sie einem Mann aus der Fabrik erzählt hat, wie sie sich vor seinem Tod gefühlt hat, und deshalb wollte sie nicht, dass Morgan dasselbe tut. Sie schlägt dann vor, sich umzubringen, wenn Virginia ankommt, weil sie weiß, dass sie nichts für sie haben wird. "Das werde ich nicht zulassen", sagt Morgan. Nach einer Weile kommt Dwight mit einigen Pferden an und erklärt, wenn sie am Leben sind, muss es Wasser in der Nähe geben. Sie streiten sich darüber, ob sie bleiben oder nicht und entscheiden sich schließlich dafür, zu bleiben, wo sie sich mit den Infizierten und Virginia befassen werden. Grace und eine Gruppe brechen den Zaun auf und benutzen die Pferde, um die riesige Herde zum Hinterhalt von Virginia zu führen und ihre Vorräte zu holen, während der Rest in die Schlucht zieht. Auf der Straße wird Dwight schnell von Infizierten umgeben und muss vom Pferd springen, während die Infizierten es verschlingen. Dwight rennt weg, aber Morgan folgt ihm und holt ihn schließlich ein. Grace und der Rest führen die Herde in den Fluss, während Morgan und Dwight sich im Gebüsch verstecken. Die Gruppe kehrt dann in die Schlucht zurück, wo Al ihnen die Leichen der Menschen zeigt, die Virginia getötet hat. Sie besteht darauf, dass sie im Kampf gegen Virginia sterben, aber Alicia will sich wehren. Morgan will nur sicherstellen, dass alle überleben und erinnert sie daran, dass sie trotz ihres Versagens immer noch einen Unterschied in der Welt gemacht haben und dass sie ihr Leben weiter führen sollten. Später besucht Grace Johns und Junes Hochzeit in der Kapelle. Sie singt zusammen mit Daniel am Ende der Zeremonie. Plötzlich treffen Virginia und ihre Pioniere in Al's SWAT-Truck ein, um die Gruppe in verschiedene Siedlungen zu bringen. In dieser Nacht wird die Gruppe getrennt und vertrieben. Morgan gesteht Grace seine Gefühle, bevor Virginia auftaucht und sie wegschickt. Grace sagt Morgan, sie fühle dasselbe mit ihm, als sie mit einem Arzt weggefahren sei und sie in Ruhe gelassen habe. Nach der Untersuchung durch den Arzt wird festgestellt, dass Grace nicht im Sterben liegt, sondern mindestens drei Monate schwanger und unterernährt ist.